Janneke Kostenin
Janneke Kostenin is the main character in the Permafrost series, which follows her fight to survive and struggle to retain her humanity after she is kidnapped by cold and cruel goblins. History Birth Janneke was born as the seventh and final daughter of Jöfurr Kostenin, Jarl of the human village Elvenhule, and his wife Marya Nyström. While the couple were on the border between the human world and the Permafrost, Marya went into unexpected labor and gave birth two and a half months early to a stillborn girl. However, as the couple placed their baby on the ground to mourn her, she absorbed magic from the Permafrost and was brought back to life. This was witnessed by the goblin Soren, who was hunting near the border at the time. Her parents named the baby Janneka and brought her back to the village, never revealing the secret of her strange birth on the border between worlds. Early Life Janneke's early childhood passed relatively uneventfully, though others in the village wondered about her unnaturally quick growth and early speech, thinking she was perhaps a Changeling. When she was three years old, Janneke wandered off towards the border and again encountered Soren, who realized she had the magic of the Permafrost in her blood. He followed her home and planned to take her to live among goblins when he was discovered by her father. Jöfurr plead for his daughter and eventually made a deal with the goblin: Janneke would continue to live with her family until she was eighteen years old, when Soren would return for her and take her to the Permafrost. Janneke had no knowledge of this deal as a child. Janneke continued living in her human village but was often singled out for her many differences. With her mother unable to bear more children and no male heir in the family, her name was changed from Janneka to its masculine form, Janneke. She was given the duties of a young boy, such as hunting and physical labor. Her father hoped this would help prepare her for life in the Permafrost. However, her new role made her even more of an outcast and raised more suspicion among the other villagers. She grew up friendless, alienated from her older sisters, and surrounded by rumors. Goblin Raid and Kidnapping Perhaps the most important event in Janneke's life came when she was seventeen years old. In the middle of the night, Janneke's mother sent her out to collect firewood to warm their longhouse. While in the forest, Janneke sensed the presence of goblins and realized they were raiding her village. To escape, Janneke hid in a river, knowing that flowing water is dangerous to goblins. Once the raiders had gone, Janneke returned to her village to find her home in flames and her entire family brutally murdered. In the wreckage, she discovered an iron nail which she hid in a boot as a reminder of her home and a potential weapon, since iron has the power to burn goblins. As she was mourning her family, the raiders returned, led by the goblin lord Lydian. They chased Janneke for five days and eventually captured her; she was enslaved by Lydian. Janneke was beaten and raped in Lydian's captivity, leaving her with countless scars and her right breast so mangled it would eventually have to be removed. After four months in Lydian's captivity, Janneke saw her chance and stabbed Lydian with her iron nail, wounding him badly since iron is poisonous to goblins. In accordance to the sacred goblin Laws of Winter, Lydian could no longer kill her since Janneke had technically defeated him in combat. Instead, he insultingly gave his half-dead slave to his young nephew, Soren, hoping that that he would dispose of her. Instead, Soren ordered her to be nursed back to health and put charms on her to prevent her from running away or killing herself to escape her situation. The effects Permafrost also stopped her aging, and after many years in Soren's service, Janneke had proven herself worthy of privileges not given to other slaves and a limited amount of personal freedom. By the beginning of White Stag, Janneke had become one of Soren's most trusted servants. White Stag White Stag begins approximately one hundred years after Janneke's kidnapping. She accompanies her master, Soren, to swear his loyalty to the current Erlking. While there, the Erlking dies and the White Stag, the immortal symbol of the Erlking's power and spiritual energy in the Permafrost, runs, signaling that the hunt to become the next king has begun. Soren decides that she will accompany him on the hunt for the Stag, explaining that her century in the Permafrost has begun to change her from human to goblin. While Janneke Goblin King Janneke is still super cool, does not have antlers, can ~see things~, realizes world's gonna die, teams up with buddies, sneaks off, fites stuff, meets new buddy, brings backn evil dude from the dead, betrays new buddy, resolves to un-betray new buddy Personality Sassy. Appearance Smol but angry!!! Would 10/10 kill me in a fite Abilities is magical stag god now sooo... she can do stuff also fite skills Relationships Romantic Relationships She and Soren get it aooowwwwwwn Friendships and Alliances omg dude are these Janneke's first friends??? i might cry Enemies Prolly the people she kills Trivia Boom References https://www.wattpad.com/story/51067091-white-stag-permafrost-1 https://www.wattpad.com/297762697-white-stag-permafrost-1-character-profile-janneke https://www.wattpad.com/175429430-white-stag-permafrost-1-chapter-seven-birth https://www.wattpad.com/172236607-white-stag-permafrost-1-chapter-one-masquerade